Les conséquences d'une petite expérience
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Dean est parti faire quelques courses. En rentrant, il trouve Sam et Castiel dans une position qui le fait se méprendre (ou pas ?) et de là découle un enchaînement de faits qui vont forcer Dean et Castiel à avouer qu'ils sont réellement spéciaux l'un pour l'autre.


**Titre : **Les conséquences d'une petite expérience

**Fandom : **Supernatural Les conséquences d'une petite expérience

**Personnages :** Sam(-)Castiel/Dean(/Impala)

**Rating :** M

**Nombre de mots :** 3400

**Commentaire :** Mon premier gros Destiel avec plein de fanservice dedans. J'ai mis (-) après Sam dans les personnages, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de s'il s'agit d'une attraction à sens unique, ou juste d'une bromance un peu ambiguë. Je ne voulais pas non plus faire de Sam la troisième roue du vélo...

* * *

Le bruit de la clef dans la serrure se fit entendre et Dean entra dans la chambre d'hôtel.

- Sam, après avoir interrogé le pêcheur, j'ai...

Il s'interrompit brutalement.

Son petit frère tourna vivement la tête, avec cet air de gamin pris la main dans le sac de friandises pendant que Papa n'est pas là.

- Ah heu...c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Difficile de savoir ce que Dean croyait au juste ; il affichait une expression de stupéfaction totale, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le sac de provision en papier kraft qu'il tenait tomba sur le sol avec bruit, et des trucs répandirent leur contenu.

Castiel se redressa sur le lit en repoussant doucement Sam. Sa cravate au nœud distendu pendait sur son torse nu, les boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts jusqu'au nombril...

- Mais qu'est-ce que...NOM DE DIEU, qu'est-ce que vous FOUTEZ ?!, explosa Dean, sortant enfin de sa stupeur pour se précipiter sur eux.

Prestement, Sam quitta le lit pour se porter à sa rencontre, les mains ouvertes devant lui en signe de non-agression. Et pourtant l'aîné des Winchester n'hésita pas une seconde à lui rentrer dedans ; le cadet étant plus grand, il resta solidement ancré, encaissant l'impact sans broncher.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel remettait ses vêtements en ordre.

- Calme-toi et écoute !, s'exclama Sammy en écartant son frère.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard, et se rendit compte qu'il serrait les poings. N'ayant envie de frapper personne, il se força à se relaxer légèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Sam le devança :

- On faisait juste une petite expérience inoffensive. Et...

- Je crois que j'ai une...é-rec-tion, le coupa l'ange dans son dos sur un ton très neutre, regardant avec intérêt son entrejambe.

- C'était ça, le but de votre « petite expérience » ?, éclata Dean, encore sous le choc. J'arrive pas à le croire. Mon frère est un tordu.

- Oh, hé, ça va bien oui !, s'indigna le dit-tordu. Pas la peine d'être aussi jaloux, ce n'était qu'une expérience...

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !, rugit Dean.

Dans le dos de Sam, Castiel tressaillit mais ne dit rien.

- Ouais, c'est évident, se moqua Sammy. A chaque fois que je rentre dans une pièce, et que je vous vois quasiment collé l'un contre l'autre, je pique une scène comme celle que tu nous fais.

Le plus âgé des Winchester plissa les yeux.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'espace personnel. Et arrête d'essayer de retourner le problème ! Vous étiez en train de vous désapper!

- Donc c'est pire que la fois où il s'est matérialisé dans la salle d'eau pendant que tu prenais ton bain ?, contre-attaqua Sam.

- C'est pas pareil !, s'écria Dean, inconscient de sa propre mauvaise foi. C'était pas fait exprès ! C'était un accident !

- Et tu t'es empressé de lui dire de sortir, hein ? C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

L'aîné se mit à rougir, de honte et de colère.

- C'est bon, lâche-moi la grappe ! Il m'a vu à poil, et alors ? La belle affaire...

- Attends, c'est toi qui t'excite parce que je lui ai défait sa chemise, répliqua Sammy, incisif.

- Mais moi je n'ai pas essayé de...de faire des trucs..., bafouilla Dean. Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil à Cass !

La porte claqua violemment, et les deux frères s'arrêtèrent, se retournant de concert vers la source du bruit.

Pour une fois, Castiel était parti comme un être humain, c'est à dire par la porte.

Et visiblement, il était de mauvaise humeur.

…

Après avoir mis le frein à main, Dean descendit de voiture. Non loin de là, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers, chargeant l'air de l'odeur des embruns. Le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte sombre, entre chien et loup.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et cria :

- Cass ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Seul le fracas de la marée montante lui répondit. Il soupira, soucieux :

- Écoute...je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Mais c'est un cas d'urgence : j'ai besoin de ton aide. Sam a disparu !

Un bruissement, et la voix grave de Castiel s'éleva, couvrant le piaillement des mouettes :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il a été enlevé par une sirène, répondit le chasseur empressé. Pas une jolie sirène presque nue avec une queue, non, une putain de sirène grecque, avec des ailes, des serres et tout !

- Que vient-elle faire sur ces côtes ?, interrogea l'ange en haussant les sourcils, se demandant peut-être si Dean était fétichiste des écailles.

- Sammy disait qu'elle y avait peut-être été poussé par le dérèglement climatique. Dérèglement climatique, mon cul. Le temps presse ! J'ai besoin d'une de tes plumes pour la localiser avec un ancien rituel.

- Tu l'as, fit Cass en lui tendant une penne élancée d'un blanc éclatant.

- Wow...alors...c'est à ça que ça ressemble, prononça Dean, fasciné.

Il étendit les doigts pour s'emparer de la plume, et, se faisant, il effleura les phalanges de Castiel. Celui retira si vite sa main que l'objet glissa par terre.

- Il faut qu'on discute, déclara Dean en se penchant pour le ramasser.

Cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était seul.

…

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir tiré Sam des griffes de la sirènes volante, que Castiel réapparu dans la maison de Bobby que les frères squattaient en l'absence de ce dernier.

- Où est Dean ?

Sammy, qui se trouvait assis devant son pc portable, sursauta.

- Ah, c'est toi. C'est un peu agaçant, ta façon d'apparaître sans prévenir dans le dos des gens.

- Désolé.

- Il est allé faire quelques courses à l'épicerie du coin, il ne devrait plus tarder, dit le jeune homme. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Il lui désigna un fauteuil, et Cass s'y installa, les bras posés bien à plat sur les accoudoirs.

Dans le silence qui s'était installé, Sam tapota nerveusement sur son clavier en faisant mine de continuer ses recherches. Mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Finalement, il leva les yeux de son écran.

- Tu préfères Dean, c'est ça hein ?

Les lèvres de Cass se pincèrent d'embarras. Il essaya de répondre avec un maximum de gentillesse :

- Nous avons un...

- Je sais, coupa l'ancien étudiant un petit peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Vous avez un « lien spécial » suite à son sauvetage de l'Enfer. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir.

Castiel se mit à réfléchir, laissant s'écouler plusieurs minutes. Alors que Sam allait balayer sa question d'un « C'est pas grave, laisse tomber... », l'ange répondit nettement :

- Oui.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, puis les détourna, gêné.

- C'était vraiment évident, Castiel. Tellement évident que ta demande m'avait beaucoup surpris.

- Je suis désolé. Je voulais être sûr...

- Sûr de quoi ?, lança Dean en se figeant sur le seuil.

- Décidément, t'arrive toujours au bon moment !, répliqua Sammy.

Il esquissa un sourire goguenard, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui était dans ses petits souliers.

- De quoi vous parliez ?, marmonna l'aîné, méfiant.

- De toi, rétorqua son frère avec un soupçon d'amertume. De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle sinon ?

Dean approcha et posa son sac de course sur la table, pour en sortir ce qu'il avait acheté.

- Et vous disiez quoi ?

Avec un nouveau sourire en coin, le cadet se leva. Il referma le clapet de son ordinateur et le glissa sous son bras. Il le rangea dans sa pochette puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais faire un petit tour.

- Te fais pas kidnapper !, le mis en garde son frère.

- Haha, très drôle !

Et Sammy quitta la pièce.

- Tu voulais me parler...

Dean se tourna vers Castiel ; il fit la moue :

- Ouais mais...pas besoin d'être aussi formel. J'ai l'impression de passer un entretien d'embauche là !

Dean dégota deux bières dans le frigo. Il en posa une devant Cass après l'avoir ouverte, puis il s'assit en face de lui pour prendre une gorgée.

L'ange prit la bouteille par le goulot, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser en la serrant trop fort. Il le porta à sa bouche, sans remarquer que Dean l'observait attentivement, curieux de le voir goûter. Et vaguement intéressé par ses lèvres charnues s'écrasant sur le verre froid, s'y arrondissant, s'y accolant pour recueillir le liquide doré, directement sur sa langue, sans en renverser partout.

Il sourit lorsque les traits de Cass se crispèrent de dégoût ; il le vit reposer sa bière en grimaçant.

- C'est amer !

Le chasseur rit :

- Il faut en boire plusieurs fois pour apprécier. Je m'y suis mis gamin et j'ai mis du temps avant d'aimer en boire.

- C'est inutile.

- Roh, ne sois pas aussi coincé, le taquina Dean.

- Je sais ce que j'aime et je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer à nouveau, proclama l'ange avec un sérieux qui dénotait avec le sujet abordé.

- Mais comment tu peux savoir si...

- Je le sais, c'est tout, conclut Castiel en rivant son regard au sien avec intensité.

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils, désarçonné :

- On parle toujours de la bière, pas vrai ?

- Tu voudrais qu'on parle d'autre chose, Dean ?

L'interpellé secoua la tête.

- Non non...j'ai juste eu l'impression que...comme si j'avais loupé un épisode...

- Quel épisode ? Je ne comprend pas...

Dean soupira :

- C'est juste une expression...

Néanmoins, il n'arriva pas à trouver le courage de développer, et un silence s'instaura entre eux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Cass se leva :

- Je vais y aller.

- Attends, s'exclama Dean.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, ayant vivement repoussé sa chaise en arrière.

- Sortons...

Ils abandonnèrent sur la table les deux bouteilles de bières à peine entamées.

…

Après avoir fait quelques pas à l'extérieur, le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il faisait vraiment frais. Le ciel sans étoile était couvert, et de lourds nuages grondaient au dessus d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ?, questionna l'ange avec sollicitude.

Il s'arrêta.

- Tu tiens toujours mon poignet.

Dean sursauta et le relâcha, mal à l'aise ; il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Le contact avec Castiel était toujours si naturel, si évident...

- Ah, fit-il simplement. Désolé.

- D'habitude, c'est plutôt moi qui m'excuse, remarqua sobrement l'ange en imper, une ombre de sourire venant relever le coin de sa bouche.

- Parce que tu fais de plus grosses conneries aussi !, se défendit le traqueur de monstres.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant combien elles assombrissaient son camarade.

- C'est vrai..., murmura ce dernier.

Ils continuèrent de marcher sans but, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils parvinrent jusqu'à l'impala des Winchester, qui était garée devant les épaves de voitures qui peuplaient le terrain de Bobby Singer, rutilante et comme neuve après les dernières réparations effectuées par son propriétaire. Ce dernier s'en approcha et caressa amoureusement le capot, fier de son boulot.

Une goutte s'écrasa à quelques centimètre de sa main, puis une autre...et tout à coup, se fut l'averse toute entière qui leur dégringola dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Au lieu de courir vers la maison, Dean sortit les clefs de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière.

- Monte !

Castiel n'était nullement indisposé par la pluie, qu'il trouvait agréable et rafraîchissante. Cependant l'urgence dans la voix de Dean lui fit rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas des humains, et il s'en serait voulu que son ami tombe malade. Il se glissa donc dans l'habitacle, avant d'être trempé comme une soupe.

C'était la première fois qu'il était invité officiellement à grimper dans l'impala ; il connaissait son odeur métallique et le confort de sa banquette arrière, car il s'y était souvent matérialisé, mais jamais il n'avait eu à se faufiler dedans ; c'était un peu contraignant, il fallait se baisser, puis se faufiler jusqu'au fond de la voiture pour laisser à Dean la place de le rejoindre, et ce sans se cogner dans les sièges.

Le chasseur s'engouffra à sa suite, sa veste rendue humide par la pluie qui s'est abattue sur eux sans prévenir. Il claqua la portière et s'assit.

Sur le pare-brise, d'énormes gouttes brouillaient le paysage nocturne, ce qui donnait un tableau flou et étrange empreint de mystère.

- On va attendre que ça se calme, dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers Castiel. Et finir notre discussion.

- Je pensais qu'on s'était déjà tout dit.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises clairement ce que vous faisiez, toi et Sam, balança Dean, tout de go.

Il épingla son regard d'un vert éclatant à celui d'un bleu pur de son compagnon. Celui-ci frissonna sous l'acuité avec laquelle il le fixait.

- Rien d'important, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Son genou touchait celui de Dean, et si auparavant, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, à présent la tension qui régnait dans l'air le faisait prendre conscience de leur proximité. Sam serait fier de lui ; il commençait à comprendre ce que signifiait l'espace personnel. Pourtant, avec Dean, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de lui parler tout près.

Il pouvait mieux le dévisager ; en tant qu'ange, il pouvait percevoir bien des choses, à travers la seule expression des traits, à travers la chair et le plan physique.

L'âme de Dean étincelait comme un soleil dans une obscurité totale, et inconsciemment, il cherchait toujours à en demeurer proche pour se réchauffer à sa lumière. Cela lui rappelait une époque lointaine et rassurante où les doutes et les hésitations n'avaient aucunement leur place dans ses pensées.

Il bougea à peine, et le tissu de son pantalon émit un crissement bref contre le jeans de Dean. Il sursauta comme si un courant électrique venait de le parcourir ; il ne distingua pas le même trouble chez Dean, la lueur de ses yeux vacillant tandis que l'atmosphère devenait lourde de non-dit.

- J'ai horreur de ça, bougonna le chasseur, la gorge nouée.

- De quoi ?, chuchota Castiel, comme s'ils étaient entrés dans une église.

- Te partager. On a un lien spécial, tu te rappelles ?, répliqua Dean sur le même ton, la voix rauque.

- Oui, avoua Cass en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts. Tu es spécial pour moi.

Il se pencha ; il put sentir le souffle de Dean s'accélérer à mesure qu'il se rapprochait mais il ne faisait pas mine de le rejeter.

Quelques secondes avant qu'il n'abaisse les paupières, il le vit même l'imiter.

Ils s'embrassèrent, lentement, tendrement, prenant le temps de faire passer chaque nuance d'émotion – la balance morale de Dean qui cherche un équilibre entre ses sensations et ses sentiments ; les tâtonnements prometteurs de Cass avec sa langue ; le plaisir à la fois interdit et pressant, une forme de soulagement aussi, autant physique que mental de savoir qu'ils ressentent à peu près la même chose.

Ce fut Dean qui prit franchement les devants en approfondissant leur baiser, dans un élan de passion violente qui prit Castiel de court ; il en oublia de respirer. Lorsqu'il fût à bout de souffle, les lèvres de Dean se décalèrent instinctivement contre sa bouche, le laissant haletant et brûlant de fièvre. Le chasseur joua avec sa lèvre inférieure et sa main vînt se caler contre sa nuque ; lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le fin duvet sur la nuque de l'ange, ce dernier se raidit, émoustillé, et laissa échapper un bref gémissement. Il s'agrippa au col de l'aîné des Winchester et celui-ci réagit en le renversant en arrière, les mains dans son cou et sur son visage. Couchés l'un sur l'autre, ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, comme cherchant à s'emprisonner dans les bras l'un de l'autre ; l'imperméable caramel de Castiel glissa doucement sur le tapis de sol, signifiant le passage d'une nouvelle étape.

- Vite, suffoqua l'ange sans savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait que Dean accélère au juste ; ses baisers ? Ses gestes pour le dénuder ? Le frottement entre ses cuisses ?

Mais il voulait plus ; se laisser complètement envahir par le contentement, cette plénitude emplie de satiété qu'il ressentait dans son étreinte, sous ses caresses, ses baisers. La jouissance du corps, si loin de tous les plaisirs qu'il avait pu connaître au paradis, en n'étant qu'un pur esprit à la destinée toute tracée. Cette voie était une impasse ; l'avenir lui tendait les bras.

Dean enleva sa veste ; Cass en profita pour prendre l'avantage et couvrit son visage de doux baisers ardents et avides.

Le chasseur grogna et écarta ses mains ; il vînt s'occuper des boutons de la chemise de Castiel, mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Agacé, il tira un grand coup sans se soucier de déchirer les vêtements, et posa ses paumes brûlantes sur le torse frais qui se cambra à son toucher.

Les yeux bleus de Castiel brillaient de convoitise, tandis qu'il s'offrait, pâle et languissant sous la faible lumière de la lune, faisant naître un sentiment d'insécurité et de culpabilité chez Dean ; son inquiétude vis à vis de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire faillit le submerger et noyer son désir dans l'oeuf, quand l'ange supplia :

- Ne t'arrête pas.

- Ne...ne me donne pas d'ordre, gronda le chasseur, un éclair traversant ses beaux yeux verts.

Un mince sourire éclaira les traits détendus de Castiel.

- C'est si agréable...

Le regard vert chavira et les lèvres de Cass se portèrent à sa rencontre.

…

Le cuir de la banquette grinçait à chaque mouvement, accentuant davantage l'érotisme de leurs corps nus s'entrelaçant avec délice. Ils n'avaient pas les coudées franches à cause de l'étroitesse de l'espace dans lequel ils s'agitaient au même rythme ; cependant, ils s'en accommodaient tout à fait.

La chaleur de leurs respirations saccadées avait fait naître sur les vitres glacées une épaisse buée, où se dessinait la trace d'une main. Celle de Dean qui, frémissant, implora :

- Arrête...c'est trop...

Il était assis sur son ange, auquel il semblait littéralement soudé ; Castiel, le dos contre la portière, embrassait sa gorge en bougeant lentement le bassin, ses bras passés autour des épaules de Dean. Ce dernier avait beau se plaindre, il ne pouvait pas quitter le cercle réconfortant dans lequel il était enfermé.

Cass passa lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux couverts de sueur de Dean, et lui caressa la joue avec le nez.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?, susurra-t-il en se mouvant gentiment, avec une petite dose de malice.

Dean hoqueta de plaisir en tressautant, resserrant les cuisses, et l'expression de Castiel changea sensiblement, ne sachant comme décrypter sa réaction..

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il avec angoisse.

Le chasseur planta ses prunelles dans les siennes et toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, comme si des étincelles risquaient d'en jaillir.

- On avait dis que ça suffisait les conneries...

Il appuya contre le bassin de Cass, et se cabra dans un spasme ; son dos forma un arc qui continuait jusqu'à sa nuque, et le regard dans le vague dirigé vers le plafond, il atteignit son premier orgasme.

Devant cette démonstration manifeste de plaisir, Castiel se rasséréna et entama quelques coups de rein, qui firent crier Dean. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter, et Cass ne se fit pas prier pour explorer à loisir ses chairs chaudes et resserrées.

…

- Vous l'avez fait !, s'écria Sammy quand ils rentrèrent après que la pluie ait cessé.

- M-m-mais pas du tout ? Et de quoi tu parles d'abord !?, balbutia Dean, écarlate.

- Castiel est complètement débraillé comme s'il avait essayé de s'habiller tout seul, et t'es coiffé avec un pétard. Y a pas de doute, conclut son petit frère.

- Ouais bon, ben, on ne va pas en faire toute une foutue histoire !, s'énerva l'aîné, toujours aussi rouge.

Cass lui entoura les épaules en regardant Sam.

- Désormais, Dean et moi, nous sommes...

Il fronça les sourcils à la recherche du mot correspondant et sourit naïvement en le trouvant.

- Fiancés.

Le « fiancé » s'étrangla en reculant pour se dégager, et Sam éclata d'un grand rire honnête.


End file.
